espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of military equipment in use by Dartmouth Ventures PMC
This is a list of weapons, vehicles, and other equipment currently in use by Dartmouth Ventures contractors. Weapons Bladed Weapons - Knives *Blackhawk Tatang *Fairbairn–Sykes Fighting Knife *Gerber Powerframe *Gerber LMF II Tactical Knife *KA-BAR Fighting/Utility Knife *M9 Bayonet *SOG Knife *United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor Guthook Bladed Weapons - Machetes *Fury Bushwacker *Gerber Bear Grylls Parang *Gerber Gator Handguns *Beretta 92FS (Regular and Inox variants are in use) *Browning Hi-Power *Colt Python (In rare usage, usually seen among those on 'tunnel rat' duty; it is understood that one such revolver is in the possession of DV's CEO as a personal sidearm) *CZ 75 (The select-fire version is in use) *FN Five-seveN *Glock (Glock 17, Glock 18, and Glock 26 variants are in use) *HK P2000 *HK USP (Regular, Match, and Tactical variants are in use, all chambered in .45 ACP) *HK VP70 *M1911 (Numerous brands and variants, all chambered in .45 ACP, are in use; primarily the Colt M1911A1, Colt Officer's ACP, Kimber ICQB, and M45 MEUSOC) *SIG-Sauer P226 (The 9x19mm Parabellum variant is in use) *SIG-Sauer P250 Compact (The 9x19mm Parabellum variant is in use) * Walther P1 Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, & Carbines *AK-47 (Regular and AKM variants are in use) *AK-74 (Regular, AKS-74, AKS-74u, and AK-74M variants are in use) *Colt M4 (M4A1 and CQBR variants are in use) *Colt M16 (M16A3 and M16A4 (R0901 Safe-Semi-Auto) variants are in use) *Colt Model 727 *FN F2000 (The F2000 Tactical variant is in use, with some usage of the regular variant's 1.6x scope) *FN FAL (Regular, British L1A1 SLR, and Canadian C1A1 variants are in use; examples of the latter two variants are usually modified to have a fully automatic firing option) *FN SCAR-H (Regular, CQC, and LB variants are in use) *FN SCAR-L (Regular, CQC, and LB variants are in use) *HK G3 (G3, G3A3, and G3SG/1 variants are in use) *HK G36 (Regular, G36K, and G36C variants are in use) *L85 (L85A2 and L22A1 variants are in use) *IWI Galil ACE (ACE 21, ACE 22, and ACE 23 variants in use) *M14 *Remington ACR *Ruger Mini-14 *SIG SG 556 (Modified in-house to be select-fire/fully automatic) *Steyr AUG (The AUG A3 variant is in use; some examples have been observed to be fitted with the A1's Swarovski Optik scope) Submachine Guns & Personal Defense Weapons *FN P90 TR *HK MP5 (MP5A3, MP5SD, MP5K, and MP5K-PDW variants are in use; some examples of the latter two variants have been observed with prototype-style foregrips.) *HK MP7 (MP7A1 and prototype-style variants are in use) *HK UMP (The .45 ACP variant is in use) *IMI Uzi *Ingram MAC-10 *Knight's Armament Company PDW *PP-19 Bizon-2 (The 9x19mm Parabellum variant is in use) *Sterling L2A3 (Regular, Canadian C1 Submachine Gun, and Indian SAF Carbine 1A variants are in use) *Steyr TMP (Regular and Brügger & Thomet MP9 variants are in use) Machine Guns & Squad Automatic Weapons *Colt Automatic Rifle (The R0750/Diemaco LSW variant is in use) *Enfield L4 (L4A3 and Indian MG 1B variants are in use) *FN MAG (Regular and British L7A2 variants are in use. Several examples have been observed as having been modified to U.S. M240B standards.) *FN Minimi (Regular and Para variants are in use. Several examples have been observed as having been modified with M249-style heat shields.) *HK M27 IAR *IMI Negev Commando *L86 Light Support Weapon (The L86A2 variant is in use, mainly in a DMR role) *M2A1 Browning *M60 *MG3 *PK (PKM and PKP Pecheneg variants are in use) *RPK (The 7.62x39mm variant is in use) Shotguns *AA-12 *Armsel Protecta *Benelli M4 Super 90 *Benelli Nova Tactical *Franchi SPAS-12 *Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" *MAG-7 *NeoStead 2000 *Remington Model 870 (Regular, Police Magnum Riot, Marine Magnum, Modular Combat Shotgun, and KAC Masterkey variants are in use) *Remington Model 1100 Tac-4 *Saiga-12 Anti-Materiel Rifles, Designated Marksman Rifles, & Sniper Rifles *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare *Barrett M82A1 *Dragunov *Enfield L42A1 *FN SSR *HK MSG90A1 *Mk 14 EBR (Sometimes employed in a conventional battle rifle role, though generally intended for marksman duties) *OTs-03 SVU *SR-25 Grenades and mines *C-4 *M18A1 Claymore *M18 Smoke Grenade * M26 Fragmentation Grenade (Regular and British L2A2 variants are in use) *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *M84 Stun Grenade Grenade Launchers *AG36 (Underslung only) *FN EGLM (Underslung only) *GP-30 *M79 *M203 (Underslung only) *M320 *Milkor MGL Rocket Launchers *FIM-92A Stinger *LAW 80 (All examples modified to be reusable between 2000 and 2003; experience from that programme is being used with regards to similar modification for M72A9 LAW and M136 AT4 launchers) *M72A9 LAW (Currently there is considerable discussion about making the weapon reloadable, owing to budget concerns) *M136 AT4 (Similarly to the M72A9 LAW, there is discussion about making the weapon reloadable so as to reduce the strain on DV's budget) *RPG-7 Artillery *FH-70 Howitzer *L16 Mortar (Reserved for installation in select FV432s) *M29 Mortar Vehicles Armoured Personnel Carriers & Infantry Fighting Vehicles *FV510 Warrior *FV432 Armoured Personnel Carrier *M113 Armoured Personnel Carrier Battle Tanks *Centurion Mk. 7/1 (Mostly mothballed, awaiting modernisation to either South African Olifant or Swedish Stridsvagn 104 standards; some unmodernised units are currently used in a reconnaissance role) *Challenger 2 MBT *Chieftain Mk.5 MBT Light Vehicles *Jeep J8 *Kawasaki M1030 *Land Rover Defender 110 *MJ1 Weapon Loader *UAZ-469 Trucks *M54 Truck (Includes gun truck variants with M113 or FV432 chassis) *Ural-4320 Helicopters *CH-46 Sea Knight *CH-47 Chinook *Eurocopter Tiger *UH-60 Black Hawk Aeroplanes *C-130 Hercules *Harrier Jump Jet (Limited use) Watercraft *Patrol Boat, River *Zodiac CRRC Electronic items Communications *AN/PRC-77 *AN/PRC-148 *AN/URC-64 *Bowman H4855 Personal Role Radio *MSA Sordin Supreme (Basic, Pro IV, and Pro X variants are in use) *Quansheng TG-K4AT *Rohde & Schwarz MR3000P Lighting systems *Fulton N47-3 Flashlight *SDU-5/E (Green bodywork) Individual equipment Load-Carrying Equipment and Vests (In addition to privately purchased items that individual contractors might have) *1958-Pattern Web Equipment (Black) *All-purpose Lightweight Individual Carrying Equipment (Black) *Blackhawk Omega Elite Vest (Black) *Blackhawk S.T.R.I.K.E. Omega Vest (Black) *Blackhawk S.T.R.I.K.E. Pouches (Black) *Diamondback Tactical Escape and Evasion Bag (Black) *Diamondback Tactical Fast Attack Plate Carrier (Black) *Eagle Industries CIRAS (Black) *Eagle Industries TAC-V1-NU Vest (Black) *Improved Load Bearing Equipment (Black) *Individual Integrated Fighting System (Black) *KA-BAR KA-1216 Sheath (Black) *LBT Webbing (Black) *M2 Bandoleer (Black) *M3 Bandoleer (Black) *M1916 Pistol Holster (Black) *M1956 Load-Carrying Equipment (Black) *M1967 Load Carrying Equipment (Black) *MOLLE Backpacks/Belts/Pouches/Rigs (Various brands, either issued or privately purchased; black) *Tropical Rucksack (Black) *Utility SPIE Harness (Black) Clothing (In addition to privately purchased items that individual contractors might have) *1968-Pattern Combat Dress (Originals available in DPM; reproduction variants ordered in black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *1985-Pattern Combat Dress (Originals available in DPM and Desert DPM; reproduction variants ordered in black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Altama Desert Boots (Blancoed/dyed/painted/otherwise recoloured to black from the original tan; Mil Spec, Vulcanized, and US Vulcanized variants) *Altama Jungle Boots (Black; Mil Spec, Vulcanized, and US Vulcanized variants) *Altama Sage Boots (Blancoed/dyed/painted/otherwise recoloured to black from the original sage; US Vulcanized variant) *Balaclava (Black) *Battle Dress Uniform (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Beret (Beige; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *Boonie hat (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Brassards (Black with olive green "cat's eyes"; DV patch worn on left brassard) *Bush hat (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *DMS Boots (Reproduction variant that's actually waterproof, to the relief of the Falklands War veterans in DV) *Jersey, Heavy Wool (Black) *Lightweight Trousers (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *M1951 Field Cap (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *M1965 Field Jacket (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Patrol Cap (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Puttees (Khaki; to go with the DMS Boots) *Ridgeway Cap (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Rothco Boots (Black; variants with Panama sole) *Scrim Net (Olive Green) *Tactical Response Uniform (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) Personal Protection *AC200 Helmet *Blackhawk Ballistic Ceramic Plate *Blackhawk Low Vis Plate Carrier *Body Armor, Small Arms Protective, Aircrewman *Enhanced Combat Body Armour Plate *Helmet, Steel, Airborne Troops Mk II *Knee pads (Various brands used) *M69 Fragmentation Vest *M1955 Flak Vest *Modular Integrated Communications Helmet *S10 Respirator *Small Arms Protective Insert *Spike-resistant insole (For boots) Category:Dartmouth Ventures